


Conditional Probabilities

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2018 season, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Formula 1 drivers - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rare Pair, anger and frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: ‘Esteban Ocon gets 2019 Mercedes F1 reserve driver role’.Valtteri knows that the probability of staying at Mercedes beyond 2019 is basically 0





	Conditional Probabilities

Conditional Probability- The probability of an event A, given another event B.

Valtteri is tempted to throw his phone at a wall when he is sent the notification.He would have launched it if the mobile wasn’t necessary for his venting process. He dials the number quickly and for once it’s only a few short rings before he’s answered. He’s not sure if that’s a blessing or not.

‘Esteban Ocon gets 2019 Mercedes F1 reserve driver role’.

“You said those were rumours,” he says immediately, not bothering with a hello, or even to check if it’s actually Esteban that has bothered to answer.

“They were rumours, I didn’t specify whether they were true or not.”

The nonchalant tone makes Valtteri twitch, his blood boiling, a feeling he finds himself growing ever more used to. He eyes the hotel wall he’s leaning against wearily, thinking that it’s probably more sturdy than the one Daniel decided to punch though. He unclenches his fist, pushing the thought aside for the moment.

“I didn’t realise you were that keen to throw me away,” he tries again, frustrated at the honesty he’s now displaying.

“I’m not,” Esteban sounds almost hurt at the accusation. By now, Valtteri knows better and he lets out an amused huff.

“And I’m not stupid, Lewis still has a two more years. You get to wait in the wings for a year before they get rid of me.” Valtteri is close to tears by this point, he makes sure to convert them to anger.

“Maybe they will wait two years Val.” 

The reply comes after a long pause. Both know it’s not true. Either Esteban has 2020 or he too gets replaced by some hotshot.

“I’ll see you a lot more next year,” Esteban tries again when no reaction comes. He does his best to keep his tone neutral, he doesn’t care how it sounds, as long as it is far flung from the hope and desperation he feels. 

“I hope not,” Valtteri lashes out. Their only connection is a tinny phone signal yet the Finn may as well have just actually physically hit him. As though he had received a blow Esteban startles back away from the phone, a punch would probably be less painful after all. 

“I think I would prefer to avoid you as much as possible from now on.”

Frustration seeps through Esteban like a wave, as bad as the itch of no longer being able to drive.

“Why? You’re not psychic Val as much as you like to act otherwise. Just wait, you can hate me a year from now if you have to. Don’t do it just yet.”

“It’s all just conditions, the odds of me keeping my seat after you made that deal are low. Basically zero.” His voice is monotone. 

Esteban gets cut off before he can object. Without him doing anything, Valtteri can always tell when he’s about to speak or interrupt. 

I know your odds aren’t high either but if I’m going down I’m taking you with me.”

Valtteri somehow surprises himself. Frankly he had no idea what he wanted to do when he called. The rant was controlled yet he didn’t think the point was that. He didn’t think he meant it either, he can’t tell whether Esteban believes it or not.

There’s a pause, both men too shocked to say anything more.

“I-,” Valtteri hears but then the connection goes dead. He deserves that. 

~~~

It’s actually Esteban that throws a punch first. He disconnects the call in his car, the music automatically resuming. When his fist slams down sharply the car horn blares loudly, drowning it all out. Eventually the sound clears out his head and he removes his hand, quickly turning off his music afterwards. 

Esteban had always hated anything maths, but if there was one thing he did understand is that all of these probabilities aren’t actually zero. Valtteri had the wrong idea apparently, in fact they both had. There is a way for him to get Valtteri and a way to get them both their seats. With a brand new resolve Esteban is determined to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this but decided to try something different as this was distracting me from studying (yes sadly it was stats)


End file.
